


Let It Rain

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Boys, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys, Softness, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Isaac comes to stay with Scott, who must finally deal with his feelings.





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> This is not my fault, again. There is reference to Theo, and Matt from S02, and some other sad, dark things from Isaac's past, but I didn't want it to get TOO dark, so now you are warned.
> 
>  
> 
> "Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby."
> 
> -Langston Hughes
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo3lxS-6joY

A crack of thunder tore through the sky, turning into a dull roar from inside Scott’s bedroom. He shifted his weight in the chair—the thunder was loud but he was able to tune it out, even with enhanced hearing. The rain was a different problem. It was coming down hard and steady, making it difficult to focus on the words in the chemistry book in front of him. Before he was a werewolf he found the rain soothing. More than once he’d gone to sleep listening to it gently tapping on the roof and windows. Now it just seemed like an endless series of hammers, pounding away at the last remains of his ability to concentrate. Not to mention his sanity.

It was hard to focus even without the rain. With everything that was going on any normal person would have cracked under the pressure by now. But Scott wasn’t normal. He couldn’t afford to even pretend to be normal. The weight of his responsibility was starting to weigh him down. How could he save everyone if he couldn’t even pass chemistry? 

Scott tapped his pencil in time with the rain coming down on the window. He could see tree branches swaying in the gusts of wind outside. They were raking across the light from the street lamp like claws made of shadow. The direction of the rain shifted with the wind. It looked like a storm was brewing. Scott pressed his forehead into the palm of his hand. Ever since he’d become a werewolf everything had been turned upside down. And when he’d finally managed to get his feet under him, it felt like everything was slipping through his fingers every day. Day after day. Allison had made it seem bearable. Now what did he have? He wasn’t alone, but it fell to him to shoulder everything on his own. To bear the brunt of the responsibility. There was no one he could turn to like he could with Allison.

Thunder rumbled in the distance again. Scott leaned back in his chair, listening to the creak of the metal. He needed to focus. Needed to work on getting balance back in his life. And make sure everyone was safe. And protect everyone else that might fall into harm’s way. And ace chemistry so he didn’t flunk out of school.

Scott pushed his chair away, pacing the length of his bedroom. How was he supposed to do all of those things? How could anyone? It felt impossible. There were too many things outside of his control. Too many things he couldn’t predict. Half of his problems he could face with claw and fang—the other half were less tangible. The pressures at school. His social life. Plans for the future. He knew there were people that would support him, but the fact of reality was that he was the one that needed to act. He was the one that needed to carry everything and everyone on his shoulders. If he didn’t they would get hurt. Or worse.

He thought of Derek—even after all the tragedy and trauma the werewolf had endured he was still in Beacon Hills. Still fighting. But Derek had his own share of problems to deal with. 

Scott grabbed the shoe box by his desk. It was full of pictures of him and Stiles that their parents had taken. Full of images of people that were important to him—pictures of his mom and dad before they broke up that filled him with mixed emotions. Pictures of him and Stiles at the ER when Stiles broke his arm trying to climb the radio tower to find UFOs. His eighth birthday—arms around the shoulders of Stiles and Theo, his only other friend at the time.

Scott sank to the bed. Theo was long gone, and he couldn’t lean on Stiles any more than he could. He knew Stiles loved the fact he was a werewolf, probably more than Scott himself did, but Scott couldn’t help but look into the future and see how it was chipping away at the places Stiles might go, or the things he would achieve. He set the photos down. He eyed the chemistry book on his desk. At least he could control how hard he studied.

With a sigh Scott sat back in front of the book and grabbed his pencil. Rain pelted the window again, encouraged by the wind. He glanced outside, trying to think of benzene chains as he watched drops of water run down the window pane. Lighting flashed through the sky, chasing the sound of the thunder. Scott exhaled, collecting his thoughts. He’d get through his homework, then deal with everything else as best he could. A quiet knock caught his attention.

‘Hey mom.’ He said. He’d been smelling cookies for the past hour and was hoping she’d brought some up for him. He turned to the door, surprised to find Isaac standing in the doorway, sopping wet. A burst of lightning lit the room and Scott found himself staring at the wet shirt that was clinging to Isaac’s chest like a second skin. He fought to keep calm as his heart sped up. He wasn’t expecting Isaac. He’d been trying to push the other boy from his thoughts lately. Whenever his mind wandered to the other werewolf is awakened a whole host of confusing feelings in Scott. Feelings that he didn’t have time to sort through.

‘Isaac.’ Scott managed to choke out.

‘Hey.’ The tall werewolf lingered in the doorway, not quite meeting Scott’s eyes.

Scott frowned, ready to deal with whatever problem Isaac had run through the rain to bring him.

‘I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.’ Isaac said. Scott tilted his head. He’d been ready for some report on hunters or worse.

‘Is that okay?’ Isaac asked, looking at his feet like a wet, kicked puppy. Scott blinked. He’d been so absorbed in his own thoughts he missed what Isaac asked.

‘Sure?’

Isaac looked up, eyes searching Scott’s face before breaking out into a small grin. He grabbed his book bag and dragged it into the room, pulling out things Scott recognized from the inside of Isaac’s locker when he found out the teen was staying with Derek.

‘Boys?’ Scott turned to see his mom holding a plate of cookies.

‘Hey, mom.’ Scott smiled, reaching for the plate. She moved it beyond his reach, raising her eyebrows and looking in Isaac’s direction as he unpacked.

‘Umm, is it okay if Isaac stays over tonight?’ Scott asked. ‘And maybe tomorrow. And the next day.’

Her eyes narrowed, then flicked to the small pile of personal items that were the sum total of everything Isaac owned. Scott saw her soften, handing him the plate of cookies.

‘Fine. But not video games after ten. And bed by eleven.’

‘Mom, we’re not twelve.’ Scott rolled his eyes. Her glare was unmoved.

‘Fine. Okay! Bed by eleven.’ Scott said.

‘It’s already eleven thirty.’ Isaac pointed out, dripping onto the floor.

‘Oh for…’ She disappeared down the hall. Isaac shot Scott a curious look. Scott shrugged. She appeared a few seconds later, throwing a towel at Isaac and then pointing at the two of them.

‘Bed. Now. I have to go to work.’

‘But I’m studying!’ Scott said.

‘Honey, you’ve been studying for six hours. If it’s not in there by now I’d be a little worried.’

Scott sighed, collapsing back into his chair. He felt a gentle kiss pressed to his temple.

‘Stay out of trouble.’ She said, heading out the door.

‘Ah wike ur mhm.’ Isaac said with a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. Scott grabbed a cooked from the plate and started to pull it apart. Now he had countless people to save, a chemistry test to ace, a shattered social life, and he got to share his room with Isaac.

Scott glanced up at the tall werewolf. Isaac peeled his wet shirt off and used the fluffy towel to dry himself as best he could. When he started to unbutton his jeans Scott turned away, feeling a blush threatening to rise to his cheeks.

‘Hey do you have some…’ Isaac trailed off. It was hard enough for him to show up at Scott’s place and ask for help. For a place to stay. It wasn’t in his nature to rely on other people like that.

‘Third drawer.’ Scott mumbled, focusing on the book in front of him but not seeing any of the words. He heard Isaac rummage through the dresser, pulling on some clean clothes. He kept his heart rate steady and peeked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Isaac’s naked legs as he pulled on a pair of faded sleep pants. The cookie in his mouth rebelled, leaping to the back of his throat to choke him. He felt a strong thump between his shoulder blades as Isaac his him, dislodging the cookie and making him cough.

‘Can’t heal if you choke to death.’ Isaac said with a smirk. Scott’s chest heaved as he struggled to regain his dignity and breath. The flush on his face wasn’t leaving—Isaac was still shirtless and his damp hair was clinging to his skin.

‘Thanks.’ Scott said, turning away.

‘Scott, you okay dude?’

‘Fine. Great!’

‘Okay. It’s just, you’re kind of facing the corner. And it’s freaking me out a little bit.’

‘Oh. Yeah. Sorry.’ Scott said, turning in his chair again to face Isaac. Except now he was facing Isaac, and all the confusing feelings that had been growing over the months were now in full swing. At first he didn’t trust Isaac, then after Derek had taken him to his basement Scott felt whatever deep-seated anger or mistrust he had fade quickly. Even though Isaac had been a complication and a pain, Scott never felt like the other boy was an enemy. In fact, he could pinpoint the exact moment the confusing feelings started.

He’d been on the outs with Allison after everything that had happened, and Isaac had come to the animal clinic to talk about running away with Boyd and Erica. It was then that Deaton had taken Isaac’s hand and showed him how to take away some of the pain from the dog that was slowly dying. Scott had been taking her pain for days, trying to give her some comfort until her last days came. The look on Isaac’s face as he took the dog’s pain, tasted the hurt of it and recoiled in shock. The tears in his eyes. The vulnerability Scott saw there made him think of the freezer in Isaac’s basement. The boy that he once was being locked in there, clawing to escape. Isaac wasn’t as gruff and standoffish as he tried to make himself out to be. No, deep down that small boy was still there. Scared. 

Scott reassured him that he’d cried too, when Deaton showed him how to take pain. It was true. Scott was sobbing for several minutes and haunted by it the rest of the day. Isaac looked at him then, questioning. Hopeful. He must have found what he was looking for in Scott because a second later he broke out into a grin—the first real smile Scott had ever seen on Isaac’s face. Pure reflex. No thought. No falseness. It was then Scott found himself staring. Found that he had to tear his eyes away from the joy on Isaac’s face and how it made him warm inside to see the other boy so happy.

Now he was sitting in front of Isaac, who was half naked, and words would not some to explain his behaviour.

‘I… uhhh… there’s a bag?’

‘What?’ Isaac tried not to laugh.

‘A sleeping bag! There’s a sleeping bag, I’ll grab it.’ Scott muttered, opening the closet and rummaging through all the stuff he crammed in there. The sleeping bag was under a pile of clothes in the corner.

‘Here.’ Scott passed it to Isaac. The tall werewolf held it, taking in the scent. Scott blushed.

‘Sorry. I can put it in the wash.’ He reached for the sleeping bag. Isaac snatched it back.

‘No. It’s…cool. No worries.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah. I mean, it just smells like pine needles. And you. So that’s okay.’ Isaac said before finding a spot to spread it out on the floor. Isaac flopped down on top of the sleeping bag, stretching out and putting his arms behind his head. Scott felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Isaac’s muscles splayed and stretching.

‘Gottoshower!’ He said, words running together as he ducked out of the room.

The bathroom was quiet, except for the sound of fading rain. This was not good. This was a distraction. But he couldn’t make Isaac leave. 

He turned on the shower and climbed in, letting the sound of water mix together with the rain outside, drawing out everything out so he could get a grip on everything running through his head. Maybe Isaac could crash with Stiles. Except they didn’t exactly get along well. In fact, Stiles’ acerbic nature and sarcastic comments didn’t make him an ideal choice for anyone to hang out with usually. Derek was off the table. There really wasn’t anyone else Isaac could stay with.

Scott turned up the hot water, feeling selfish that he would push Isaac away just so he didn’t have to deal with his own feelings for the boy.

_Because that’s what they are._ Scott thought. They were the same kind of feelings he got when he was with Allison the first time they’d started to go out. Except these were more confusing because, well, Scott had never had them for a guy before. Not like this. There had been small crushes when he was younger on some of the older boys at school. Stiles. His other friends. They’d gone as fast as they came, or grew into friendship. So there had been hints of something there, or at least it meant that he had the capacity to have a crush on a guy. And he definitely had feelings of some kind for Isaac. Isaac probably had no clue. Unless he did.

_What if he did?_ Scott almost slipped in the shower. No. No, Isaac barely tolerated him. Though the werewolf was warming up to him. Trusting him. But that was just as friends. There was no time for wading through an ocean of confused feelings. He’d just complicate everything and make life more difficult for everyone around him.

The water turned cold and forced him out of the shower. Scott dried himself off vigorously to get some warmth back. He’d just go in there, get in bed, and go to sleep. He’d push all his feelings down where they wouldn’t inconvenience Isaac, or Allison, or anyone else. He’d deal with it, the way he dealt with everything else. He’d make sure everything turned out right.

When he came back to his room Isaac was inside the sleeping back, earbuds in and listening to music. Scott glanced at Isaac’s face—eyes closed. Soft lips moving to some song only he could hear. Scott grabbed the towel around his waist, holding it tight. He needed to get clothes on fast before he embarrassed himself. So far the plan of bottling up everything he felt was failing miserably. He was lucky that Isaac hadn’t gotten a good handle on chemosignals yet.

He picked out some old clothes to wear to bed before flicking the light out.

‘Hey,’ Isaac pulled an earbud out as Scott pulled on a worn-out t-shirt, ‘Thanks for letting me crash here.’

‘It’s cool.’ Scott said. Nonchalant. Unattached. Cool dude. Except his voice nearly cracked on the second word. Something Isaac clearly heard but didn’t seem to react to.

‘It’s just… I’m not used to having friends.’ Isaac said.

‘You have friends.’ Scott said. The bed creaked as he settled onto the mattress, peering over the edge at Isaac.

‘No. Not like you and Stiles. Not like the others. My dad made sure of that.’ Isaac said.

Scott dropped his eyes. He hated what Isaac went through. He could feel the anger well up inside of him, lacking an outlet to focus it on.

‘Sorry. I made things awkward.’ Isaac said. ‘Good night, dude.’

Scott bit his lip. Isaac took his silence as embarrassment, when in reality it was everything Scott could do not to reach out to the other teen. To comfort him, tell him that he was safe. That he was protected. That people cared about him.

_That I care about him._ Scott sighed and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Distant thunder rolled, retreating into the night. The forth time Isaac turned over in the sleeping bag Scott knew this wasn’t going to work.

He stood there, perched on the edge of an action that both scared him and made his heart pound.

‘Dude. You can sleep on the bed. There’s room.’ Scott whispered into the dark. It took several seconds before Isaac mustered a response.

‘You’re already letting me crash here. I’m not taking your bed.’

‘Isaac, you’re not stealing my bed. There’s room enough for both of us. If that’s cool. I mean, it’s up to you.’ Scott said. For long minutes the only sound in the room was their breathing and the soft patter of rain on the roof as the storm slowly passed.

Scott shifted to the far side of the bed as he heard Isaac wiggle free from the sleeping bag. The tall werewolf stood at the edge of the bed, hesitating. Scott felt his movements as he got into the bed—careful and measured. Like he didn’t want to jostle anything and make Scott change his mind.

Isaac teetered on the edge of the mattress, ready to drop back to the floor at a moment’s notice. Scott frowned in the dark. This definitely wasn’t going to work.

Scott reached over, fingers grabbing hold of Isaac’s shoulder. The boy gave a startled cry as Scott pulled him away from the edge of the bed and closer to the middle. He cleared his throat as he honed in on the sound of Isaac’s pounding heart.

‘Don’t want you to fall off.’ Scott muttered. ‘It’s a long way down.’

A soft chuckle made him relax. He hadn’t realized he’d been so tense after making contact with Isaac. He didn’t want to freak him out. It was just common sense when the bed was as big as this that they shared it. They were pack after all. Practically. For the most part. Just, normal pack stuff. Nothing more.

Except he didn’t think about cuddling with Stiles. Or Derek. Or anyone else. Except Allison, and that was… well, that didn’t look like it was happening any time soon. Or maybe ever again. And Isaac was right next to him. And he was warm. And smelled good.

‘Scott?’

‘Yeah?’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘What? Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s right. Right as rain.’ Scott babbled.

‘Then why are you clawing up the sheets?’

‘Shit.’ When did that happen? He’d been so agitated he didn’t notice his claws start to methodically shred the bed sheets, as if he was doing something idle like chewing on the end of a pencil. Except his mom wouldn’t ground him for chewing a pencil.

‘Dude, are you okay?’

‘What? Yeah. Yeah, I’m…cool.’ Scott squeaked as Isaac’s hand rested on his arm, calming him.

‘I mean with… with everything.’ Isaac said. ‘I know it’s a lot. I couldn’t do it. All the things you do. I mean, the first thing I did after Derek bit me was to run away. Do whatever I wanted. Kinda selfish.’

‘After all that stuff with your dad I think it’s kinda okay to be a bit selfish.’ Scott said.

‘Was it Derek that told you? Or Jackson?’

‘Derek showed me the freezer. The night after you got arrested.’ Scott said. ‘I actually… I got in it.’

‘Why?’ Isaac shifted in the bed to face him.

‘It was the full moon. Allison was there, and I didn’t want to risk hurting her.’

‘Oh.’ The pain in Isaac’s voice was faint. Masked with disinterest, but Scott could pick it out with the help of chemosignals.

Scott sighed. There was no way he could hold everything in if it was going to hurt Isaac any more than he’d already been treated in life.

‘And… I needed to know.’ Scott said. ‘I saw the claw marks. Human hands. Your hands. Some of them were…small. Little. Like the size of a kid. I just couldn’t believe that someone would hurt you like that. I wanted to understand a part of it. Any part of it. So I thought being in there would help.’

‘Did it?’

‘I don’t know.’ Scott said. ‘I broke out of it. I’m sorry.’

Isaac gave a bitter laugh. ‘I imagined doing that so many times. Then after I was finally strong enough he goes and gets killed.’

Scott opened his mouth, trying to think of the words that could fix this and make Isaac feel better. No words came, so he closed his mouth and listened.

‘You know, that’s not even the worst part. All the shit he did to me. How he treated me. The worst part is that he used to be happy. He used to love me. Each time he locked me in there, each time he hit me… I always held on to that. Thinking maybe one day he’d change back. And we could be normal. Now he’s dead. And I’m alone.’

‘You’re not alone!’ Scott said quickly. He could feel Isaac’s eyes on him in the dark. 

‘You’re not alone.’ Scott repeated.

‘Derek doesn’t want me. Everyone hates me. Wasn’t that popular to begin with anyway. The one friend I had as a kid got chased away by my dad and turned out to be a psycho killer with a giant lizard for a murder weapon.’

‘You have us.’ Scott said.

‘Stiles can’t stand me. Lydia doesn’t even know who I am. Or care.’

‘Me.’ Scott whispered.

‘What?’

‘You have me.’ Scott said. He didn’t think—instead he reached out and took Isaac’s hand into his own, pressing their palms together. He felt the boy stiffen and jerk his hand back. Something told Scott to hold on, so he kept his fingers wrapped around Isaac’s firmly. After it was clear Scott wasn’t going to let go, Isaac relaxed. He slowly opened his fingers, letting Scott entwine them together. 

The room was filled with the scent of confusing, frustration, and anxiety. It was the last scent that Scott picked up that set him at ease. Hope. Comfort.

‘Why did you do that?’ Isaac’s voice was raw.

‘I don’t know.’ Scott said. He could feel Isaac withdraw as soon as he said the words. His plan had totally failed. Everything he felt for Isaac was on the surface now, it was pointless to deny it. Pushing him away would hurt him, or at best would leave Isaac in a place where he felt little and worthless. Cast aside like he wasn’t good enough, or strong enough, or worth loving.

‘Because I—‘ Scott felt the words catch in his throat. He tugged Isaac’s hand gently towards him, making the other boy’s head land an inch away from his. Isaac’s eyes reached his face—confused and afraid.

‘Because I like you.’ Scott said. 

‘You like everyone.’ Isaac said, quoting Stiles’ rant about Scott trusting anyone and everyone.

‘No. Well, yes. I mean I like you, Isaac. I like you.’

‘Like me as in you like Allison?’ Isaac’s voice dropped to a hushed whisper as if speaking in normal volume would shatter the moment. Scott’s heart was racing. He could hear Isaac’s thundering with a pace of its own.

‘Yeah.’ Scott said.

Isaac rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn’t let go of Scott’s hand, something the dark-haired boy considered a good sign. Isaac’s breathing slowed as his heart beat calmed—though it never quite reached a relaxed rate.

‘What now?’ He asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Scott said.

‘What about everyone else? What about Allison?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘What about your mom? Stiles?’

‘Isaac, I don’t know!’ Scott said. ‘I don’t know, okay? I didn’t plan this. I didn’t make this up to complicate things. It just…happened.’

‘Okay.’ Isaac said, ‘Well, I can crash with someone else so I don’t distract you. I’ll call Danny tomorrow. Or maybe Greenberg.’

‘Isaac…’ Scott paused. Isaac didn’t want to be a distraction. He hadn’t rejected Scott’s feelings. He hadn’t exploded or yelled. He just had questions. And he was still holding Scott’s hand.

‘Isaac, do you… How do you feel about me?’ 

‘You mean do I like you. Like that.’

‘Yeah.’

The scent of embarrassment was strong suddenly. Scott imagined Isaac blushing in the dark. 

‘What if I say yes? Would it make you happy?’

‘Yes.’ Scott said.

‘What happens to me when you leave?’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Scott said.

The weight of the bed shifted. He could feel the heat coming off of Isaac’s body as the tall boy hovered over him. Scott felt his pulse race as Isaac leaned in close.

The kiss was soft and gentle—a quiet answer to Scott’s question. Isaac’s warm breath tickled the skin of his neck, making him giggle. Isaac snorted in amusement, laying down so his chest was pressed against Scott’s side. He sighed at the physical contact, resting his head on Scott’s shoulder.

‘So that was a yes?’ Scott asked. Isaac hummed the affirmative.

‘Is that gonna be how you say yes all of the time?’

‘From now on.’

‘Listen.’ Scott said, pulling Isaac’s hand to his chest, hands entangled and gently squeezing.

‘What?’

‘Rain stopped.’

Isaac mumbled something, nuzzling into the soft part of Scott’s neck as sleep became too heavy to shrug off. There would be questions. There would be hard times ahead, but he knew that as long as he could keep Isaac safe then it would all be worth it. Maybe he didn’t have to carry everything alone. Just having the other werewolf by his side made him feel stronger. Lighter. Like he could do anything and everything.

Far in the distance Scott caught the last sound of thunder as the moon broke the fading clouds apart. The storm was gone, and when the sun came up the world would be fresh and new.

Scott let out a sigh, resting his cheek on Isaac’s head. This might work.


End file.
